Loki's long lost lovers
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: Même les dieux du Mensonge, de la Discorde et de la Malice ont le droit de trouver leurs âmes sœurs. Ou juste de s'amuser en brisant les cœurs et les corps. Mais la confiance en soi et le sarcasme ne sont pas forcément toujours utiles face à l'amour. [Loki/OC (male)] [D'autres pairings seront ajoutés dans les futurs chapitres]
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. Bon de base cette fanfic est juste là pour amener à un certain ship plus tard mais une idée supérieure est arrivée et a pris le contrôle de mon esprit. Du coup ce sera une fanfic à potentiellement beaucoup de chapitres, si j'en trouve le courage. Il est possible que certaines parties des films soient ignorées afin de satisfaire mon shippage intensif.

 **Warning** : Pour l'instant aucun. Je préviendrais dans les futurs chapitres lorsqu'il y aura nécessité.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Marvel sauf mes OCs, je ne touche rien pour mes écrits, etc...

Ce premier chapitre se deroule avant les evenements du premier film.

Asgard avait toujours été un endroit luxuriant, chaleureux, où des fêtes se tenaient tous les trois jours. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent et Loki n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se présenter au festin de ce soir mais il n'avait pas du tout le choix, étant le fils du roi. Cependant, cette obligation ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir trouver de l'amusement là où il pouvait et, bien décidé à rivaliser avec Thor, il s'habilla de sa plus belle parure avec la volonté d'être, pour une fois, le centre de l'attention.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, nombre d'Asgardiens s'y trouvaient déjà. Son entrée fit tourner les têtes d'un grand nombre des personnes présentes dans la salle, ce qui l'amusa. Il savait très bien que lorsqu'il s'y mettait, son frère n'avait aucune chance. Aujourd'hui, ce serait lui qui gagnerait les faveurs du peuple.

Thor arriva un peu après lui, son groupe d'amis le suivant. Loki leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ce dernier foncer vers lui.

\- **LOKI ! Mon frère, je croyais que tu ne venais pas ce soir !**

Le dieu aux cheveux noirs soupira.

\- **Idiot, bien sûr que je suis venu, je ne peux pas manquer la célébration de nos héros.**

Thor acquiesça avec un grand sourire avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule puis retourna auprès de ses amis qui étaient déjà attablés. Loki baissa tristement les yeux, qu'importait que le peuple l'admire et l'idolatre si Thor n'y faisait pas attention. Le but était que celui-ci en souffre, pas qu'il soit heureux. Plongé dans ses mornes pensées, le prince ne vit pas la silhouette qui s'avança vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le heurte, le faisant trébucher de quelques pas.

 **\- OH PAR ODIN. Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?**

Un silence.

 **\- ... Prince Loki ? Oh non... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas vu où j'allai et je... je...**

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant Loki ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de balbutier, la terreur se lisait sur on visage. Le dieu ne s'en sentit que plus frustré.

 **\- Qu'importe, va t-en, et ne recroise pas ma route !** Grogna Loki. L'autre acquiesça et s'en alla rapidement, tremblant.

De mieux en mieux... Le prince n'avait qu'une hâte désormais, rentrer dans ses appartements et s'enfermer jusqu'à la prochaine lune. Par chance, sa mère arriva au moment où il allait mettre ce désir à execution.

 **\- Loki, mon chéri, quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda Frigga en voyant l'expression que portait son enfant. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Loki qui afficha un triste sourire.

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne pense simplement pas que je sois de bonne compagnie ce soir, je devrais certainement partir.**

 **\- Allons, ne dis pas ça. Tu es toujours de très bonne compagnie, dis moi vraiment ce qui tourmente ton esprit.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile, Mère.**

Le regard de Frigga ne put l'empêcher de se dérober comme il l'aurait souhaité.

 **\- Dis moi tout.**

 **\- ... Je n'ai pas l'impression que quiconque, à part vous, soit jamais heureux de me voir.**

 **\- Mon enfant, si cela est vrai, et que tu souhaites y remédier, peut être devrais-tu examiner et corriger ton comportement.**

Si c'eut été quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère qui avait prononcé ces paroles, cette personne serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était. Mais il savait que Frigga avait toujours raison, particulièrement lorsque cela le concernait.

 **\- Que me conseillez-vous exactement de changer ?**

 **\- Sois plus indulgent, pour commencer. Plus aimable, aussi.** Loki commença à protester. **Je veux dire plus aimable envers les autres, je sais à quel point tu peux être tout ça, tu l'es à mon égard. Partage cette vision plus douce de toi au monde, tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux.**

Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Il acquiesça et sa mère lui adressa un dernier sourire d'encouragement avant d'aller rejoindre Odin.

 _Indulgent, aimable, doux_. Il répéta ces mots dans sa tête, pas bien sûr d'où il devait commencer. Un éclair de génie lui survint alors. Scannant la grande salle des yeux, il chercha le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce ne fut pas facile de le retrouver, il était caché dans un coin, assis, les yeux baissés vers le sol, l'air triste.

Loki s'avança vers lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à une infime distance, forçant l'autre à lever les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme faillit s'étrangler de peur.

 **\- Prince ?! Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi encore pour tout à l'heure, je m'en veux énormém-**

Loki le coupa, tentant d'adopter un ton plus doux que celui qu'il utilisait habituellement.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas eu de blessé et je venais justement pour m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai parlé.**

Dire ces mots fut une épreuve pour le jeune prince qui se félicita mentalement d'y être parvenu. Le jeune Asgardien face à lui sembla retrouver un peu de joie de vivre.

 **\- Oh je vous remercie, mon Prince, de cette considération, mais je ne mérite pas d'excuses, vous aviez tout à fait le droit de me parler ainsi**.

Ces paroles surprirent le Dieu de la Malice qui fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Quel est ton nom ?**

 **\- Eenlir.**

Loki acquiesça. Un silence s'installa ensuite, le prince ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation auparavant et devoir se rappeler constamment d'être gentil n'aidait pas. Finalement, ce fut Eenlir qui reprit la parole.

 **\- Votre frère a l'air de bien s'amuser**. Fit-il remarquer, les yeux fixés sur Thor, qui rigolait avec ses amis.

 **\- En effet.** Grogna Loki, qui avait déjà oublié ses bonnes résolutions.

 **\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec lui ?**

Le fils d'Odin regarda de nouveau le jeune homme avant de légèrement hausser les épaules, tentant de paraitre aucunement affecté.

 **\- Mon frère et moi n'avons pas les mêmes hobbies et ce qui l'amuse a peu de chance de m'amuser.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amuse vous ?**

 **\- Lire, en grande majorité.**

 **\- Oh. Mais rien d'autre ne vous passionne, mon Prince ?**

 **\- Loki, pas "Prince". Et non, pas vraiment.**

Bien sûr, Loki n'allait pas lui raconter qu'il aimait poignarder son frère et exercer sa magie afin de trouver de nouveaux moyens de faire souffrir Thor. Avouer que c'était une de ses seules sources de joie n'était probablement pas une bonne chose à faire devant une personne de son peuple. Finalement, dans un soupir dramatique, qui était une chose qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, le prince s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Ce dernier se décala, sans un mot, pour garder une certaine distance entre eux, par pur respect pour le fils du roi. Le silence s'installa. Loki était déjà beaucoup trop fatigué de ses trente secondes de gentillesse et Eenlir ne voulait pas risquer de vexer le prince qui était connu pour son tempérament. Le silence perdura. Finalement, après un très long moment, Eenlir tourna la tête vers son compagnon éphémère. Il remarqua alors l'expression sur le visage de Loki, celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et, plongé dans ses mornes pensées, avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Ses traits trahissaient une tristesse profonde que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Pri... Loki ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Les regards se croisèrent.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Tu répondrais quoi à cette question, toi ?**

\- **Um...** L'Asgardien hésita un instant. **Non.**

Loki fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Tu répondais pour moi ou pour toi ?**

 **\- ... Les deux, je suppose.**

Le prince sembla perturbé par cette réponse. Il reprit cependant très vite contenance et un léger sourire, qu'il voulait moqueur mais qui apparut comme triste aux yeux d'Eenlir, vint cacher sa mélancolie. Il ne put néanmoins rien dire puisque son frère apparut soudainement devant eux.

 **\- Loki ! Père va commencer la cérémonie, nous t'attendons !**

Tentant, et ratant, de cacher au mieux son grognement d'exaspération, Loki acquiesça afin de faire comprendre à Thor qu'il le suivait. Mais celui-ci ne l'attendit pas et disparut presque aussitôt.

 **\- Les devoirs princiers m'appellent. Au plaisir de te croiser de nouveau, Eenlir.** Annonça le fils d'Odin après s'être relevé. Ayant puisé dans ses dernières forces pour formuler cette phrase dénuée de tout sarcasme, il salua son compagnon de la soirée et se dirigea vers sa famille. Eenlir le salua poliment même s'il fut un peu déçu de le voir ainsi partir mais il comprenait qu'il avait déjà eu une grande opportunité d'ainsi côtoyer le jeune prince.

Cette grande fête fut longue et pénible et, lorsqu'enfin elle se termina, Loki rejoignit en grande vitesse sa chambre. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son peuple ou les célébrations auxquels ils tenaient tous, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Lorsqu'il les voyait fêter n'importe quoi avec abandon et joie, il se disait qu'il était étrange que lui ne ressente pas le même bonheur que tous les autres Asgardiens et la même volonté à se réjouir de tout. Mais peut être qu'il traversait simplement une mauvaise période. Après tout, il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était enfant, il était le premier à quémander de nouvelles célébrations et jamais il ne les passait à broyer du noir dans son coin. Après une longue réflexion, il décida que, juste pour faire plaisir à Frigga, il tenterait dès le lendemain d'être plus appréciatif des traditions d'Asgard.

Un petit chapitre calme pour commencer. Les reviews sont grandement appréciées, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Alors tout d'abord, desolée pour le retard :x j'essaye de remettre toutes mes fanfics à jour mais ça va être compliqué.

Bref, merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira bonne lecture

(oh et j'upload ça depuis mon téléphone donc le dialogue sera probablement pas en gras et la séparation commentaire/fanfic sera peut être pas bien faite. Sorry !)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le palais brillait, comme toujours, illuminant tout Asgard, et Eenlir ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être émerveillé à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait. Ce jour là, alors qu'il traversait un long couloir pour se rendre vers la sortie, escorté, comme d'habitude, par deux gardes, il tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il avait le moins envie de croiser à ce moment là.

 **« Ah ! Prince Loki ! »**

Il baissa la tête dans un signe de respect et pour le saluer.

 **« Eenlir ? Que fais-tu là ? »**

Eenlir hésita.

 **« Je ne peux vous le dire.**

 **Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **Je…** , Eenlir jeta un coup d'œil aux deux gardes stoïques, **il serait indécent pour moi de partager cette information dans un endroit si peu privé. »**

Loki sembla comprendre.

 **« Dans ce cas, tu es prié de me suivre dans mes appartements. Gardes, j'escorterai moi-même cet individu hors du palais. »**

Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent avant de s'éloigner.

 **« Je ne comprends pas, mon Prince, avez-vous tant besoin que cela de connaitre la raison de ma présence ?**

 **Pas vraiment mais je m'ennuie alors autant t'inviter à venir discuter. Suis-moi. »**

En quelques minutes ils atteignirent la chambre de Loki qui laissa Eenlir entrer en premier avant de fermer à clef derrière eux. Eenlir avait dû mal à se dire qu'il se trouvait dans les appartements d'un prince, accompagné par celui-ci. Loki lui fit signe de s'installer, comme lui, dans un des fauteuils. Eenlir s'assit avec prudence.

 **« Alors ? »** demanda Loki, avec une curiosité évidente.

Eenlir hésita de nouveau. Oui, il appréciait le prince et avait eu l'impression d'avoir une véritable connection avec lui lors de la fête mais il faisait quand même parti de la famille royale et Eenlir ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il avait envie, très envie même, de lui faire confiance, sans même savoir pourquoi.

 **« J'étais ici pour,** il prit une grande respiration, **pour rendre visite à mon père.**

 **Ton père ? »**

Eenlir acquiesça.

 **« Il se trouve dans les cachots. J'ai le droit de lui rendre visite de temps en temps. »**

Loki sembla soudainement plus hésitant.

 **« De temps en temps ? Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas t'avoir croisé une seule fois dans ce palais auparavant.**

 **Je ne suis qu'un simple Asgardien, mon Prince, il n'y a pas de raison pour laquelle vous pourriez me remarquer. »**

Évidemment, Loki savait qu'Eenlir avait raison. Jamais il n'aurait fait attention à quelqu'un comme lui, mais il aurait voulu une autre réponse, quelque chose qui le fasse moins se sentir comme la pire des créatures.

 **« N'allez vous pas me demander pourquoi il est enfermé dans les cachots ?**

 **Je ne voulais pas que tu te sente obligé de partager cette information avec moi mais je veux bien le savoir, oui. »**

Eenlir acquiesça.

 **« Mon père faisait autrefois parti de l'armée d'Asgard, lorsque ma mère approcha de la date où elle allait me donner la vie, il fut demandé pour une bataille dans un autre royaume. Par peur de mourir là-bas sans jamais me connaitre, il décida de s'enfuir et se cacher loin d'ici avec ma mère. Mais quelqu'un, qui était au courant, les trahit et ils furent rattrapés juste avant de parvenir à quitter Asgard. Mon père parvint à échapper à la sentence de mort pour trahison en plaidant qu'il avait fait tout ça pour son enfant. Il fut cependant condamné au cachot pour le reste de sa vie. »**

Eenlir essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler.

 **« Jamais je ne l'ai vu hors de cette cage et jamais je ne l'en verrai en dehors. Parfois j'aimerai simplement pouvoir le serrer contre moi, pouvoir lui parler plus que dix minutes, j'aimerai pouvoir vivre avec mes parents, qu'on puisse passer des moments ensemble. »**

Cette fois-ci, Eenlir ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Par honte, il se cacha le visage avec l'aide de ses deux mains. Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de Loki d'être ainsi embarrassant mais il ne trouvait pas la force de parler de nouveau. Eenlir sentit soudainement qu'on lui éloignait les mains du visage, il se laissa faire mais détourna ses yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Loki. Ce dernier était perplexe, pourquoi donc se sentait-il tellement mal en voyant ainsi l'autre Asgardien pleurer ? Les paroles de Frigga l'autre nuit avaient-elles donc déjà un impact sur lui ? Loki sentait son cœur se serrer sans comprendre pourquoi. Frustré d'ainsi soudainement ressentir de la compassion et de la tristesse en entendant l'histoire de la famille d'Eenlir, il relâcha rapidement les mains du jeune Asgardien et alla bouder, si toutefois ce terme convient à un prince, dans son lit. Pris de court par la réaction de Loki, Eenlir resta figé sur son fauteuil, les yeux désormais secs.

 **« Prince ? »** osa t-il à peine murmuré

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »** grogna la forme recroquevillée sous les couvertures du lit.

 **« Oh… Désolé… Loki. »**

La voix d'Eenlir était faible, comme si il avait peur de se faire réprimander pour ses paroles. Il n'osa même plus briser de nouveau le silence. Finalement, au bout de longues secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Eenlir sursauta, Loki grogna de nouveau et Thor entra dans la pièce en rayonnant.

 **« Mon frère ! Il te faut immédiatement me suivre, Fandral se vante d'être meilleur que toi avec une dague, tu dois lui prouver qu'il a tort ! »**

La seule réponse que Thor obtint fut une dague, apparue magiquement et qui le frôla avant de se planter sur le mur puis qui disparut. Thor sembla satisfait de cette réponse, qu'il comprit comme positive, il sortit avec un grand sourire et sans remarquer la présence d'Eenlir qui se sentait de trop dans cette pièce.

 **« Urgh. Je le hais. »**

Eenlir ne fut pas certain de ce qu'il avait crut entendre. Loki releva soudainement la tête et son regard croisa celui de son invité qui baissa rapidement ses yeux. Sans un mot, Loki sortit de son lit et rejoignit Eenlir. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Eenlir était partagé entre l'envie de fuir et l'envie de comprendre pourquoi Loki se comportait ainsi. L'avait-il offensé d'une quelconque manière ? Il sentait le regard perçant du prince sur lui et la curiosité lui fit lever les yeux pour regarder ceux de Loki. Sa gorge se serra. Il avait envie de pleurer de nouveau mais il se retint, ne voulant pas vexer de nouveau le prince. Eenlir crut voir, pendant l'espace d'un court instant, une tristesse et une douleur inimaginable sur le visage de Loki qui se reprit bien vite.

 **« Pardonne les manières brutales de mon frère, il n'a jamais appris à toquer. »**

Eenlir ne répondit pas, il sondait l'expression de Loki, tentant d'y retrouver ce qu'il avait précédemment cru voir.

 **« Ton père, comment se comporte t-il avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'en veut d'être en partie la raison pour laquelle il se trouve enfermé ? »**

Choqué par la brutalité de la question, Eenlir eut comme un mouvement de recul et son dos se heurta à celui du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Loki ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que sa question était quelque peu perturbante ou tout du moins il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

 **« Mon père est… il ne m'en veut pas… il m'aime. »**

La réponse fut pleine d'hésitation et Loki eut l'air de se renfrogner.

 **« Je vois. Et que donnerais-tu pour le faire sortir des cachots ? »**

Ce fut cette fois sans une once d'hésitation qu'Eenlir répondit.

 **« Tout. »**

Dès que le mot s'échappa de la bouche d'Eenlir, l'atmosphère de la pièce sembla changer. Les doigts de Loki se refermèrent sur une dague qui venait soudainement d'apparaitre et il força Eenlir à se relever. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau et Eenlir eut l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle depuis un très long moment, il ne prêta même pas attention à la dague, ne s'inquiétant même pas de la possibilité de se faire assassiner.

 **« As-tu confiance en moi ? »**

Yeux dans les yeux, Eenlir savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il songea à la question. Le " Non. " s'éternisa dans ses pensées. Il avait vu, comme tant d'autres, Loki faire preuve de tant de malice que l'idée de lui faire confiance semblait presque impossible. Et pourtant. Les quelques millisecondes durant lesquels le masque de Loki s'était effondré lui donner envie de dire " Oui." Tout simplement. Tiraillé par ces pensées, Eenlir prit la main de Loki, celle qui ne tenait pas une dague, et acquiesça doucement. Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Non seulement car il ne voulait pas faire semblant d'ignorer ce qu'il avait vu dans l'expression torturée de Loki mais aussi parce que Loki était son prince, il se devait de lui accorder toute sa confiance. Face au geste d'Eenlir, Loki sembla de nouveau perdre façade mais cela ne dura qu'un infime moment qui se dissipa avec rapidité.

 **« Bien. Nous allons faire sortir ton père des cachots. »**


End file.
